


My Ears (and Face) are Burning

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [60]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Being Walked In On, Embarrassed Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kissing, Neck Kissing, No Sex, No Smut, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts and Tony Stark are in love, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is scared for life, Peter Parker needs eye bleach, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scared Peter Parker, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony and Pepper should really check the room, True Love, sex alluded to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Tony and Pepper get a little hot and heavy one night and forget that Peter is staying with them for the summer.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 83
Kudos: 736





	My Ears (and Face) are Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All! 
> 
> Oh man this week..... ugh! Thank you all so much for those who reviewed and left a kudos! You are keeping me going this week as work has just been a shit show! 
> 
> This prompt is from Lady_Gallatea_Ravenclaw on A03 - Haha now you totally have to do one where Tony and Pepper forget Peter's living at the Tower now. They come back from a date and start making out on the couch and well…  
> AND  
> NightFall68 on Ao3 -What if Tony and Pepper are out having a date and Peter comes over to the tower/compound to hang out. He realized that no one is home but before he can leave, he falls asleep in his room or somewhere that the older couple doesn't see him. Tony and Pepper come home and decided to make love, not realizing that Peter is now there. Friday can't inform the couple since Tony restrict her from speaking before anything can go further between the two. While they are in the midst of the act, Peter wakes up and hears everything. And I mean everything! I don't really have an idea for the ending, but maybe Peter is embarrassed to look the two in the eye the next morning, knowing what they did. They become suspicious of Peter's strange behavior and somehow the secret is revealed and the older couple is also embarrassed or something.
> 
> These prompts made me laugh! I hope you enjoy and apologies for any mistakes.

Tony felt Pepper’s light laughter where he was pressed up against her. He hadn’t wasted anytime when the stepped into the elevator, pushing her against the wall and kissing her deeply. He had been waiting all evening to kiss her like this and not once had he been able to take his eyes of her.

Tracing his tongue against the seam of her glossed lips, he ran his hands over the curves of her body, feeling everything through the silk dress that covered her. She tasted like champagne and her floral scented perfume she wore invaded Tony’s senses, make his head spin in the best way possible. She gasped as his hands curved around her backside and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. He gave a small grunt when she started to flick and slide her tongue against his and pushed her closer to the wall.

“Tony,” Pepper murmured when his mouth left hers.

“Hmmm?” Tony hummed, tracing his lips across her jaw before trailing kisses down her neck, grinning as she arched to give him better access.

“Tony, we’ve stopped,” Pepper said, gently pushing at his chest.

Tony looked up and saw that they had stopped and the doors were open, revealing the open space to the living room. He shrugged, leaning in close once more to trace his nose up her slender neck. “So we have.”

Pepper’s hands slid up from his shoulders to his face, cupping his jaw in her hands and pushing him back gently. She was smirking at him, eyes dark with want. “There are more walls inside the penthouse we could be doing this against.”

Tony grinned. Sliding an arm around her waist, he tugged her away from the wall, keeping her body pressed against his as he walked them backwards out of the lift and into the penthouse. Her laughter was like music to Tony’s ears as they almost tripped and he leaned up to kiss her again.

“Boss,” FRIDAY greeted.

  
“Mute FRIDAY,” Tony mumbled against Pepper’s lips as she kicked off her heels.

“Boss, I must remi-“ FRIDAY continued but Tony cut her off.

“Unless it’s an emergency, no interruptions,” Tony growled as Pepper hands slid of his jacket, it falling to the floor in a heap.

FRIDAY fell silent and Tony hauled Pepper back into another deep kiss, hands trailing over her dress, looking a zipper. He struggled as Pepper started pushing him backwards, leading him to the closet wall. He hit the wall with a thump, a breath of air releasing him before Pepper was on him again. He cradled the back of her head, fingers slipping into the curls that were pinned up in elaborate twists. His other hand trailed down her side again, looking for the hidden zipper.

Pepper hands were on his chest, buttons quickly being undone until he felt a cool breeze across his bare chest. It was gone in an instant as Pepper pressed herself against him, her lips leaving his as she peppered kisses down his jaw and across his throat.

“Pep,” Tony murmured, voice thick and heavy with lust, his eyes falling shut at her touch.

His hand left her hair, trailing down to her shoulder and slipping off one of the straps of her dress. With his other hands, his fingers curled around the tail of the zipper and started inching it down –

A heavy thump hitting the floor startled them both. Pepper whipped around, gasping and pressing back against Tony’s chest.

Tony automatically steadied her, placing her hands on her hips as he peered into the darkened living room. It took a beat before a familiar head of curly brown hair was peeking up over the couch, eyes widened with horror.

Peter. Peter Parker who was staying at the Tower for the summer while May Parker was off travelling for a work conference. Peter, who was dressed in his spider suit, masking dangling loosely in his grip, clearly just back from his patrol. Peter, who Tony had completely forgotten about.

“Hey Pete,” Tony tried to sound nonchalant. He grunted at Pepper elbowed him lightly in the stomach.

“Oh my god,” Peter squeaked, his face turning beat red. He scrambled to his feet, staring at them with wide eyes and jaw practically unhinged.

“Oh sweetie,” Pepper said, amusement lacing her tone. She took a step forward but Peter stepped back, slapping his hands across his eyes.

“Oh my god noooooo!” Peter whined. “Gross. Ewe, so gross.”

Tony couldn’t help it. He let out a loud bark of laughter. 

  
“Mr. Stark,” Peter whined, his eyes still hidden behind his hands. “This is… this is… oh my god why?!”

“Well, when two people love each other very much,” Tony teased. He laughed again when Pepper turned and slapped him on the chest. Her eyes were sparling with amusement though so he knew she wasn’t truly angry at him.

Peter slapped his hands across his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. “STOP! Please Stop! I beg you.”

“It’s perfectly natural,” Tony grinned.

Peter whined loudly. “I’m going to Ned’s. Possibly forever. Oh gross. So gross. Watching your parents make out!” He made a gagging noise.

Tony tensed, feeling Pepper doing the same against him. Parents? Peter thought of them as his parents? Tony had not been surprised by the paternal feelings that had developed towards Peter over the months of knowing the teenager. He had been scared by them, fearing that he would be just like his father and ruin Peter. He had never dreamed that Peter would return those feelings.

Peter quickly escaped out the door to the balcony. He pulled on his mask and with an exaggerated shudder, he leapt of the building, shooting a web as he went.

Tony blinked as Pepper turned around to face him, looking as breathless as Tony felt.

“Well,” Pepper smiled, eyes sparkling in the dim light. “That was new.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “Hope we didn’t scar him too badly.”

Pepper giggled, hiding her face in Tony’s chest. “Poor thing.”

Tony’s heart was soaring and he couldn’t keep the smile from his face. He trailed his hands over Pepper’s body again, finding the zipper he had abandoned and started to ease it down once more. “Since the apartment is empty now.”

Pepper laughed but allowed Tony to slid the dress from her body and pulled him back into another kiss.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when FRIDAY alerted Tony that Peter was climbing up the side of the tower. He abandoned the Starkpad he had been working on and made his way to the kitchen. By the time he had a fresh cup of coffee, Peter was swinging up on to the balcony. He watched with great amusement as Peter took the mask off, eyes firmly clamped shut.

Peter opened the door and stepped in.

“I AM ENTERING THE APARTMENT!” Peter yelled loudly.

“I can see that kiddo,” Tony laughed. “It’s safe to open your eyes.”

Peter hesitated before cracking open an eye. His body relaxed when he saw that it was only Tony and he sent a scowl towards the man. “I can’t be too careful.”

Tony chuckled, shaking his head. “Did we really scar you that badly?”

Peter shuffled in, tossing his ask on the couch before heading to the fridge. “ _Yes_! I can never un-see that Mr. Stark! Ever!”

Tony chuckled, shooing Peter from the fridge and pulled out some leftover food. He directed Peter to the closet stool and started heating up the food for him.

“Don’t worry kiddo, I spent the morning making sure you room was soundproof,” Tony grinned wickedly.

Peter whimpered. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” Tony said, reaching over to ruffle Peter’s curls. “Just wait until it happens to you one day.”

“What, you catching me kissing someone?” Peter scrunched up his face.

“No, your kid walking in on you,” Tony said, watching Peter carefully.

The teenager’s cheeks went pink but he smiled at Tony shyly. “Yeah, I guess so. But that is, like, a million years away!”

Tony relaxed, relieved that Peter wasn’t shying away from his slip up last night. “Cheer up! It’s not like you _saw_ anything. Had you been a few minutes later…”

“Please, I’m begging you,” Peter groaned, folding his arms on the bench and dropping his head onto. “Stop. Just please stop.”

Tony laughed but conceded, turning back to the food he was heating up and he felt lighter than he had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
